I Kissed a Girl
by Patrykowski der Jaeger
Summary: Right after "Once a Ranger," the remaining rangers decide to wind down after a long day until one of them comes up with a grand idea; clubbing. It just goes to show...even rangers go wild.


_Let me first say I have **NO** idea where this came from. I hardly ever write stuff like this but...yeah...I guess this is what college does to you! I'm aware that NONE of the songs mentioned in this story were even around when "Once a Ranger" aired, but...they fit...and it's all I could think of! I don't own the songs, and believe me, I had a HELL of a time trying to get this makeup process down. How the hell do you ladies do all that?_

_**I Kissed a Girl**_

Ronny looked at Rose incredulously.

"You've _never _made out in a car?"

"I prefer to do things in … private," the Pink Overdrive Ranger replied somewhat haughtily. "Besides, you have a fetish for cars; you basically eat, sleep, and breathe in them."

"So what, do you make out at your computer desk?" the guest, Green Mystic Ranger Xander Bly, prodded jokingly.

"No!"

The group of 10 giggled uncontrollably at Rose's obvious irritation. If Adam had still been there, he most definitely would **not **have approved of this game.

"Relax, Rose," Tori said calmingly, "Xander's just jealous cuz the only thing he's made out with is his pillow."

Kira slapped hands with Tori in celebration of her diss to the self-proclaimed "lady's man" of the group.

"Oh come on, Tor, you and I _both _know that's not true."

Tori scoffed at his wink and returned it with a disgusted look.

"I, for one, know Xander's made out in more places than just his bed," Mack, the Red Overdrive Ranger, chimed in.

The group quieted, all eyes slowly swiveling to the youngest ranger. "Uh … what?" Kira asked.

Xander rubbed his forehead with his index finger, masking a grin.

"Wait … you … Mack … what the hell?!" Will Aton, former "thief" and current Black Overdrive Ranger demanded.

Mack shrugged, sharing an identical grin with Xander.

"Hunh…I guess I can see it, now," Bridge Carson, future ranger from SPD commented as he slipped his glove back onto his right hand.

"Well that's a shock," said Dax as he looked from the red ranger to the Mystic Ranger. "What happened to the ladies man?"

"Hey, I never said I wasn't still a lady's man," Xander shot back.

"I can't tell if this is the alcohol freaking me out or if this is what it feels like to be in shock," Rose said as she teetered slightly.

"Little miss lightweight here is buzzed!" Ronny cheered, taking the attention from Mack and Xander.

"We should go out," Tori enthused, standing up from their circle. She tossed her cards in the middle of the rangers and stretched, her baby blue top riding up slightly.

"Careful Tori, don't wanna make everyone else jealous with those washboard abs of yours," chided Will.

Tori gave him a sarcastic smile as she helped Kira up from her sitting position against the wall.

"Where should we go?" asked Tyzonn, the Mercurian who had just recently joined the Overdrive team.

"To a club, silly. Tell me you guys have at least taken him to a club or something," Kira groaned.

Will shrugged. "I tried, I tried; Miss Prudent here wouldn't even let me take him to a basketball game," he said, pointing to Rose.

"That is because I _know _what you do after basketball games, Will; or more appropriately, _where _you go."

Dax laughed, patting his black ranger friend's shoulder, "She's on to you, man."

Ronny stepped next to Rose. "Really, Dax? Don't try to play innocent, you're a stunt double … not an actor."

"Wow, is it just day of the periods today?!" Xander interjected, coming to the aid of Will and Dax. "If a man wants to go to a strip club, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"What is a 'strip club?'" inquired Tyzonn earnestly.

"It's this place where women—"

"Bridge!" Tori and Kira shrieked.

"What?" pleaded the red ranger of the future. "He's curious!"

The women shook their heads in shame as they began to walk toward the staircase. "We're going to go get changed," Tori announced. "I suggest you guys do the same."

"Why would we do that?" Will asked, his dislike of the idea obvious.

"Because … who doesn't want to see _us _all dressed up like pop stars and on the dance floor?" retorted Ronny, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ronny! Dressed up? Aw, this I _gotta _see!" Dax burst out, bouncing slightly as he clapped his hands.

The men gave him a look of utter dubiousness.

"Anyway … be ready in 30 minutes," Kira finished, "Maybe we'll actually let one of you dance with us."

Ronny, Rose, Kira, and Tori left the room in a cloud of laughter as they ascended the stairs to the women's quarters.

Tori and Kira, having had time to accustom themselves to their femininity and having grown a bit more fond of it, managed to talk the two younger Overdrive females into letting them dress and prep them.

Not that Rose didn't have style of her own, as she had attended university in London of all places; but the look Tori and Kira were going for was unlike Rose's usual style. She wore a pair of white short-shorts, a denim dark jacket, and a tight, pink, long-sleeve halter-top whose sleeves ran all the way to the middle of her palms. Her shoes were a pair of simple yet chic white heels, and her hair was bunchy courtesy of the mousse Kira had given her. Because Rose already had dark eyes, her eyeliner was lighter, but her eye-shadow was a light purple that caused the brown of her eyes to shine.

"Wow Tor … I look _hot_!"

Tori shrugged, "I didn't do much; most of it's natural, chica."

Rose rolled her eyes and snorted, "Yeah right."

"How do I look?" Ronny interrupted.

Ronny looked completely different. Tori had straightened her hair in record time, while Kira applied makeup to her. Since she was quite the rockstar, the Yellow Dino Thunder ranger fancied heavier eyeliner and eye shadow; yet when it came to the lips, she leaned more toward lighter pinks that made them glow. She applied a light foundation for Ronny, and gave her two star-shaped silver earringsto compliment her outfit. Tori had dressed Ronny in a black denim miniskirt (courtesy of Tori herself), black heels, a black vest, and a neon yellow tank. The silver earrings Kira had picked worked flawlessly and matched the theme of stars, as her shirt had a giant silver star on it that was captioned "stars are forever." The shirt, obviously, was Kira's.

"Like a rockstar!" Rose squealed, hugging her friend.

"You think?"

"Definitely, girl! You look great!"

"I am _so _ready to go, now," Ronny sighed. "You know I've never been to a club to dance before."

Tori stopped applying her eyeliner and looked at Ronny in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

She had opted to bring back her bunches from her later days of ranger-hood and had just finished applying her light blue eye-shadow. She had taken Kira's usual style of light pink lip gloss as well, and put on a pair of white-silver hoops.

Ronny shrugged. "I usually just went with my friends, but I don't really like to dance."

"You can race around a track at hundreds of miles an hour, save the entire world, and put up with Will and Dax, but you're afraid to dance?"

"I'm not _afraid_, per se. I just … haven't done it before."

Tori finished and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt she looked stylish in her sleeveless cyan halter, her favorite pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pink belt. Like her girlfriends, she donned her heels—black—and tossed on a necklace Blake had given her back when they were still dating. She straightened the bangles on her wrist, readjusted her shirt, and looked herself over. She approved.

"Well, tonight that changes," she said to Ronny.

The yellow ranger nodded as she turned the radio up a bit more, grooving to the beats.

"You almost ready, Kira?" came Tori's voice from the main bedroom.

"Almost, I just finished my foundation," Kira replied, looking for her next beautifying tool. She grabbed her face powder, applied it, and moved onto her eyeliner.

Rose, Ronny, and Tori blasted music from the other room. Kira could easily hear melodies from Lady GaGa filling the room and she fought not to roll her eyes; the girls were singing awfully, no doubt on purpose.

"Did she really just say 'I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!?'" Kira shouted to the other girls.

Ronny and Tori burst into hysterics. "Yeah, that's why I love this chick!" responded the Ninja Ranger through laughs.

Kira finished her green eye-shadow and batted her eyes, making sure she liked it. She readjusted the part of her straightened hair so her bangs covered her right eye, then she double checked that her necklace was in place.

"I'm on a mission! And it involves some heavy touchin, yeah!" sang Tori as she burst in the bathroom, playfully caressing her yellow ranger friend.

"You've indicated your interest," Kira chimed back, closing the distance between their faces so they were less than inches apart.

"I'm educated in sex, yes!" Ronny shouted from the bedroom.

"And now I want it bad!" called out Rose, dramatically spreading herself on the bed.

"Want it bad! A love game! A love game!" they chorused.

Laughs later, Kira asked the girls to critique her. She was wearing a low-cut yellow dress that resembled a long t-shirt with a pair of suede, brown heeled boots.

"You look awesome!" Ronny complimented. "Let's go see if the boys are ready!"

The four ladies headed back to the main room to be greeted by the entourage of men. They weren't overly dressed, except maybe Will, who was wearing a black button-up shirt. The others mainly wore t-shirts and jeans, though Xander was wearing a polo.

"Oh, you're all ready! Excellent!" Rose quirked.

Several of the male rangers felt their jaws slacken.

Close to two hours later, the rangers were all deeply entranced in the music. Pop hit after pop hit blared from the speakers as Britney, Rihanna, Beyoncé, Nelly Furtado, The Veronicas, Chris Brown, Justin Timberlake, and hordes of others led them through the motions of dancing. Of course, the drinks they were buying (and having bought for them!) were helping them lose themselves in the overall environment of the club. It didn't matter that they were locked in fatal combat less than a day ago. It didn't matter that there were two deranged brothers battling them for the powers of the universe. Nothing mattered at that point other than each other. And that was where it really boiled down to the fact that they were human, too. Like a vast percent of the young population, they needed to get out and be social. They needed to let go and partake in a drink every once in a while. They weren't perfect, they were flawless, and they weren't immune to the fun that all humans eventually seek. They were power rangers, but they were humans first. Except Tyzonn.

As the beats grinded on, so did the rangers. Girls danced on girls, on guys, on strangers, and on walls; the guys danced with anyone nearby who _wasn't _of the same sex, or they huddled in a circle and rocked back and forth. Emotions were running high, sex was in the air, and then…Katy Perry crashed her way through the speakers.

_"I got so brave, drink in hand; lost my discretion,"_ she sang while Kira and Tori danced closer together, wailing the words out the loudest they could. _"I'm curious for you; caught my attention!"_ With the final words before the chorus, Kira and Tori leaned as if they were magnetic opposites. Once their lips touched, each woman could feel the electric shock ripple throughout her body.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chapstick!" _The males caught wind of Tori and Kira and immediately stared, cheering. Each girl's hands came up now, pulling the other closer. _"I kissed a girl just to try it! I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_

Ronny and Rose looked on in shock, but admiration nonetheless. Even some strangers stopped to stare.

_"It felt so wrong."_

Tori saw glimpses of Blake in her memory and allowed him to completely fade away as Kira replaced him.

_"It felt so right."_

Kira Ford pushed the thoughts of Trent Fernandez to the back of her mind until he was no more than a figment of her imagination. Subconsciously, she pulled Tori closer.

_"Don't mean I'm in love tonight."_

Ronny looked at Rose just as the pink ranger looked at her. Both shrugged and began to lean in.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it … I liked it."_


End file.
